


I Ain't Afraid Of No Jersey Devil

by leiascully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, Halloween, On the Run, X-Files OctoberFicFest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: A Halloween conversation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: between S9 and IWTB  
> A/N: From a tumblr prompt.  
> Disclaimer: _The X-Files_ and all related characters are the property of Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, and Fox Studios. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

“Mulder?”

“Scully.”

“That was a sigh for the ages. Penny for your thoughts.”

“I’m not sure they’re worth that.”

“I adjusted for inflation. Humor me.”

“The world was wide enough, Scully.”

“For what?”

“For us and the Jersey Devil.”

“Mulder, that was years ago.”

“I can’t stop thinking about her.”

“Somehow that’s not a surprise, especially out here. Please tell me you’re not going to abandon me in this cabin to go hunt down the Jersey Devil.”

“Why not? It’s not like you’re afraid of ghosts.”

“Oh, so the cabin is haunted now?”

“The man who rented it to me may have implied it was haunted, but it’s possible he was just trying to give me some strategies to get you to cuddle up in front of the fire.”

“He’s lucky I haven’t been keeping up with my kickboxing.”

“You examined her yourself, Scully. You said she’d given birth. There was a child.”

“The fact that she had given birth doesn’t mean the child was born alive, first of all, and second of all, it certainly doesn’t mean that the child survived infancy. The woods of New Jersey aren’t exactly the ideal environment for a baby of any species.”

“Whatever happened to playing a hunch, Scully?”

“I’ve heard that one before.”

“You know, that stern look would go a lot farther if I couldn’t see you smiling.”

“Why the Jersey Devil, Mulder? We’re in Montana.”

“The moon doesn’t bring out the beastwoman in you? …kidding, Scully, I’m kidding.”

“You bring out the beastwoman in me.”

“Scully, there’s nobody I’d rather be ripped to shreds by.”

“Hmm.”

“What?”

“You seemed pretty content to let the Jersey Devil rip you to shreds.”

“I thought we established that was years ago. I didn’t know you wanted to rip me to shreds.”

“From the moment I laid eyes on you, Mulder.”

“Scully, you say the sweetest things.”

“Put another log on the fire, Mulder. I’ll get the whiskey.”

“Looks like snow, doesn’t it?”

“Just what I always dreamed of. A white Halloween. Maybe you’ll get lucky and the cabin will be haunted.”

“I ain’t afraid of no ghost, Scully. I’ve got you to debunk them.”

“And yet you continue to encourage people to tell you ghost stories about properties you’re about to rent.”

“Like I said, the world is wide enough for a lot of things to exist outside the margins of our perception.”

“As long as they don’t exist within the margins of our bed.”

“I think I have a way to scare them off. Don’t laugh.”

“I think I can guess your way, unless that’s a proton pack in your pocket.”

“Just happy to see you.”

“That’s what I thought.”


End file.
